Bleeding heart
by NeroBlack
Summary: After 1 year and 3 months in coma Finn finally woke up. Well he forgive Marceline for the thing that she has done. (I suck at title)
1. Chapter 1

Finn was at Marceline's place, "Hey Finn I just need to go upstairs, to change" Marceline said as she climbs the ladder. "Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting" Finn was looking around the picture and there he saw a folded picture, when he unfolds it he saw Marceline with her Mom. Then a strong wind made the picture flew to the fire place. Finn dived in to saved the picture , but it was crumpled when he catches it and got his hand burn, but it didn't got the picture burn. when Marceline went down with her axe-bass and saw her picture crumpled she went berserk.

"What the HELL?! You jerk!" Marceline shouted

"W-W-Wait Marceline, I-I-I can ex-" Before he could finish what he said, Marceline delivers a massive punch in the face, nearly knock Finn out but he stayed conscious. "Okay I probably deserved that. But Marceline please let me explain, It was the-" Then she serve him an axe, Finn was badly wounded in the chest and barely stay conscious, because his losing blood, fast. then she added side kick on his chest, nearly breaking his ribs. "Marceline please stop" he begged in a dying tone, but still she gave him a punch on the stomach, making him cough blood. "You better get out of here, before I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Marceline shouted at Finn, he limped away, and when he opened the door Marceline kicked him in the back and he fell on the hard ground. He was now crawling away, he heard Marceline slammed the door behind him. when he was half way to get to the tree fort, he forced himself to stood up when he looked behind he saw the trail of blood that he created. His vision became blur and he was going dizzy, then he went blank. He fell on the door making a loud thud, causing Jake to wake up. As he went downstairs to investigate and opened the door, Jake was shocked, he saw Finn lying on his own blood. "Oh Glob! Don't you take away my buddy" he then turn into a giant and picked up Finn and went to the Candy Kingdom.

~~Later At Candy Kingdom~~

"PB, you gotta help Finn!" Jake called and panicking

"O-O-OH MY GLOB!"PB screamed, her eyes widen as she saw Finn. "Put him in the Emergency room, NOW!" PB ordered. As the candy people carried Finn to the emergency room blood was flowing out of the bed. The Operation took hours and hours, Jake was waiting outside along with Lady and the pups. "Dad is Uncle Finn's gonna be okay?" Michel asked, who's about going to cry. "I don't know sweetie, but I know he'll make it" Jake assured her. PB went out the room. "Well there good news and bad news, which one will go first?" she asked. "Good news" Jake answered with haste. "The good news is, He'll make it". "The bad news is, his in coma, it might take a while for him to wake up" PB informed they. Jake was speechless, he was granted to enter the room. there Lady saw Jake cry beside the Finn's motionless body. Then he got a familiar scent, He separates Finn's blood and the scent. His sad face slowly turned into anger "Marceline" he said. Jake stormed out Candy Kingdom.

~~Later At Marceline's House~~

Marceline was strumming at her guitar feeling angry somehow guilty, then she heard knocking at the door, when she opened it she saw Jake. "Hey pup, what you doing here? she asked. "Oh I think you why I'm here" Jake answered. "What?" she asked. Suddenly Jake stretched his hand into a big one and grab Marceline *Bam* slammed her on the floor. Then Marceline got up and asked loudly. "What the Heck! What wrong with you?" "What wrong with me-, Your the that has poops on the head for hurting Finn" Jake said. "Yeah right, he just back at the tree fort crying, cause I beat the crud out of him" she smirked. "Do you have any idea what you did to Finn? You put him on a freaking Coma, A COMA!" "pfft, Nah he just back at the tree fort" she said calmly. Out of raged Jake stretched his hand again and caught her, he brought her with him to the candy kingdom.

~~At Finn's Room~~

Jake threw her in the floor and there she see, Finn. When she looked at the heart monitor, his heart was barely beating. "Look what you've done to Finn!" Jake shouted, Marceline stood silent as she watches him in agony of emotional pain. Bubblegum entered the room and requested Jake to go out. She crossed her arm and waiting for an explanation. "What? he crumpled my only picture with my mother" Marceline said. "So you planned to kill him?" PB asked, Marceline didn't answer her question, PB released a long sigh. "Mabey when he wakes up, you'll just stay away from him" PB suggest. Marceline nodded and understand, there were two ting messing with he mind. Well she ever be forgiven. And will they be again. After that Marceline flew and went to her house, feeling guilty.


	2. Awake

~~1 year and 3 months later~~

Finn slowly opens his eyes and found himself in the Candy Kingdom's hospital, he feels a thousand times better. He got up and went to the closet, but when he opens it, he only found a white shirt, a black jean, and a converse like shoes, and beside the shoes he found his Demon blood. Then he wrote a letter and left it in the bed, he got out Candy Kingdom undetected. and went on a near by lake to take a bath. Jake came to the Candy Kingdom to visit Finn, but when he entered the roo he found only a letter, and he reads it.

Dear Jake

_I'll be out for a fer days or months or maybe even a year_  
_Please don't try finding me, I just need time, but I'll be back_  
_I promise._

Finn.

Jake ran to PB and told her what happen, she then ordered all her guards to find him. 3 day later no luck was given to them, Finn is nowhere to be found.

~~5 years later~~

Without Finn the Land of Ooo was in chaos. A part of the Candy Kingdom has been taking by Criminal, Jake always get bruises when he go home, And the Fire Kingdom began Conquering other Kingdoms, but FP didn't join in. One day Jake was fighting off a large troll, Jake got punch several time, when another punch landed on Jake's face, he fell and Jake got kick on the guts making him cough up blood. As Jake waits for the troll to finish him off, he heard a loud thud, as he open his eyes he saw the troll has no head. Then he saw a man, he didn't saw his face cause he wore a Long jacket with hood. Then the man went into the woods, when Jake tried to follow, he fell unconscious. When Jake woke up he's at his house, he went down and told the whole story to his family.

~~3 months later~~

The Crime all around the Land of Ooo began to decrease, and still all because of the hooded man. One day, Jake's children Michel, Lake, Mia, Carlyle, and Terence were walking around the forest, and something caught their eyes. They saw the hooded man by the river, as they wait to get a chance to see his face. The man lean into the river to get a drink, finally he reveals himself. The children was shock and awed, They saw their long lost uncle, they ran to Finn and hugged him tightly. "Uncle Finn, where have you been?" Lake asked. "Don't ran away again" Mia said. "Yeah uncle don't you ever ran away without a goodbye" Michel added. "Good to see you uncle Finn" Carlyle and Terence said unison. "Good to see you to kids, My my you've grown. Can you take me to Jake?" Finn asked. The kids happily dragged their uncle to their house. Finn saw Jake in the kitchen, cooking something that smells really good, causing his stomach to growl. "Hey Jake, can you cook some spaghetti too?" Finn asked. "Yeah sure thing Finn...wait...Finn!" Jake exclaimed for his long lost brother is back. Jake wrapped his arm around Finn, and almost covering his back. "Globit Finn, don't leave saying goodbye" Jake said. "Ok" Finn said. Jake let go of Finn and went back to cooking, while the children informed their mother, that their uncle is back. After when everyone's on the table Finn began his stories to them, especially that other human that he encountered in the Land of Aaa. After dinner, Finn went out to go to the Tree Fort. When he got there he began tidy the place up, after several minutes Finn went out again. He heard a scream, he sprinted to the place, but he hides first to see what the problem. Finn saw a woman surrounded by ogres. Finn leaped in wearing the same jacket. As the ogres attacked Finn, he just dodge, block, parry, counter kill, and kill streak. Finn's sword bathe in blood, he then approach the woman, and it turns out to be Marceline. Out of rage Finn raised his sword and tried to stab Marceline, but she dodge away. "What the Heck?! Who are you?" She hissed angrily, but Finn didn't respond, yet he charge at her slashing, and yet she still dodge them. She finally grabbed her axe-bass and swing it on the mid-section of Finn's body, at the same scar but smaller. She then fly over him and pulled his hood down and leaps back, she was shocked as she saw Finn once again. "What the hell Finn?!" She shouted, but Finn didn't answer but ran. Marceline tries to catch up with him , but he ran with excessive speed and gone out of sight. With a wild guess, she knows he'd be back at the Tree Fort, so that's were she's heading.


End file.
